DRW Dwight Boykin
Sergeant Dwight Boykin is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during Case 6-1: Help Arrives and Case 6-2: Last Stand. He leads the column of soldiers that arrive in Fortune City in order to quell the outbreak, as well as rescue any survivors. When the gas was released and the zombies turned into gas zombies, he went insane after his squad was massacred. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role except in the OTR timeline, "Help Arrives" is Case 7-1 and "Last Stand" is Case 7-2. Case 6-1: Help Arrives In Case 6-1: Help Arrives, Sergeant Dwight Boykin leads his squad of soldiers into the infected city to begin the rescue operation. He kills the first zombie for his squad, and then commands them to separate and clean up the area in Fortune Park, beginning the operation. Everything goes smoothly, up until an unfortunate soldier is overtaken by the new, and surprisingly quick and powerful gas zombies. His squad is quickly killed and consumed in front of him, only partially concealed due to the new green fog of gas. He flees from the advancing zombies in his nearby Humvee and escapes into the underground tunnels. Case 6-2: Last Stand In Case 6-2: Last Stand, he appears to begin suffering an extreme case of dissociation immediately after his initial escape, believing his deceased comrades are still alive, interacting with their bodies even though they are obviously no longer living. When Rebecca Chang follows him down into the tunnels to investigate, he takes her hostage for unknown reasons; (possibly seeing her as a survivor in need). He is fending off invading zombies, while commanding his dead soldiers 8-Ball, Curtis, and Jonesy to cover flanks and provide ammo and weapons. Beyond Rebecca, Dwight seems to immediately see Chuck as a zombie, perhaps speculating that Rebecca found him before his mental state deteriorated further, and forcing Chuck to fight him. After he is defeated, he uses a grenade to commit suicide, to prevent Chuck from biting him. Sandbox Mode Sgt. Boykin is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the Underground parking lot beneath the Yucatan Casino. Once defeated he drops an LMG and $25,000. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting Dwight is Scrape by Blue Stahli. *Chuck can pick up the grenades he throws. *He is voiced by Paul Dobson, the real life brother of Brian Dobson who voices Jed Wright and the male newscaster on Channel 6 News. *Dwight's case of Dissociation is entirely synonymous to to what military men and women suffer in real life, leading to the more common diagnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a psychological disorder which can cause flashbacks, hallucinations, and more references of events that are especially traumatic. *In the cutscene before his battle, he refers to one of his squadmates as 8-Ball, a nod to the character in the Vietnam movie Full Metal Jacket. *Dwight Boykin shares several similarities to psychopaths from Dead Rising: :*Some of his last words "I cannot believe a worthless zombie did me in" are very similar to the last quote by Jo Slade and both are directed towards the protagonist. :*Dwight resembles Cliff Hudson from the first game in that he goes mad from war-related experiences. :*He resembles Brock Mason from Dead Rising, except Mason's job was to kill everybody, survivors included, and Dwight's job was to save the survivors, but turns on Chuck because he thought Chuck was a zombie. *Dwight is the first psychopath to be seen crossing the line between sanity and insanity. *Based on the composition of his unit, and his given rank (Assuming SGT E-5), he was most likely a section leader in a Cavalry Scout Troop, designed to go in and recon/prepare an area before the main force follows. In reality, Cavalry Platoons consist of 6 HMMWVs, and have a few dismounts that do the fighting. *When Dwight kills himself with a grenade, it shows him removing the safety pin, but not releasing the safety lever. His grenade should have not exploded, although he may have released the lever off screen. *Boykin is involved in the Alpha vs. Omega achievement, where Denyce Calloway needs to attack and damage Dwight. This is considered to be the hardest achievement in the game by many fans as Denyce needs to be by Frank's side for three days and cannot enter the Safe House. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, his body is blown up and all that remains are his combat boots that score Brutality when photographed. Gallery File:Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin.png| File:Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin horrified.png|Dwight looks in horror at a comrade's hand File:Boykin2hq.png|Dwight attempts to fend off the newly mutated zombies File:Boykinhq.png|Dwight threatens Chuck the "zombie." File:Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin shouts.jpg|Dwight shouts for 8-Ball File:Dead Rising 2 Dwight Boykin shoots.png|Dwight fires his machine gun File:Dead Rising 2 Dwight dies.png|Dwight pulls out a grenade File:Dead Rising dwight notebook.png File:Dead rising dwight tatoo 2.png|tattoos File:Dead rising dwight tatoo.png|tattoos Sb_arm_cm1.jpg| Sb_boots_cm1.jpg| Sb_glove_cm1.jpg| Sb_head_cm1.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos